


We’ve Always Got Love

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #TheLilaRoleplayerHasNoRightsHere, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Oh my god it’s happening everybody stay calm, Season three finale part one spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Oh my god it’s happening!!!!





	We’ve Always Got Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after watching finale part 1 and freaking out

Marinette stayed enclosed in Luka’s comforting hug for a few minutes, calming herself down after her outburst. She’d been much too close to revealing her identity as Ladybug. Thankfully, Luka was quick to tell her that he’d be happy to listen to her but would be just as happy if she chose not to tell him anything. Her feelings for him had grown steadily since they’d first met, but she’d still been confused and tangled up in both Adrien and Luka. When she’d returned to the park after the battle, she’d seen Kagami and Adrien kissing and knew she couldn’t continue on the way she had any longer without hurting herself and them as well. 

Pulling away a little, she said softly, “Thank you, Luka.” and gave him a smile.

He bent over to pick up his bike and she handed him his guitar after grabbing it from the road. He got ready and then paused, looking over at her. “Would you like me to take you anywhere?”

”Oh no I don’t want to bother you...” Marinette started before trailing off. Hadn’t she just confessed what a struggle it was to constantly pretend. Maybe with Luka she could be herself, minus the Ladybug part.

Resolved to stop hiding, she squared her shoulders and let her shy and polite mask drop. “If you could take me back to where you dropped me earlier, that would be great, thank you Luka.”

His answering smile was blinding in its happiness. “Hop on, Marinette. I’ll get you there in no time.”


End file.
